


Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

by supaprittiest



Series: December Fanfic Challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fitz hangs up some mistletoe specifically for skye and ward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her morning had started off terrible (not worse than usual), when Ward had woken her especially early, or at least it felt like it. The reality was that it was still the same old 5:30, but the familiar December cold was making her feel even more tired. Living with a different foster family every year had sucked a lot of the Christmas spirit out of her, but this year, she was actually looking forward to it. At last, she had a family, somewhere she fit in.

She made a point of dragging her feet across the floor while she followed Ward, just to spite him. She knew the habit drove him crazy. She eyed the doorway above the cargo hold, and grabbed Ward by the back of his shirt.

“What?” he snapped, turning to face her, and she could only point upwards, grinning wickedly. Hanging above them was a trimming of mistletoe, and she immediately knew that this was Fitz’s doing. She had mentioned it to him a while ago, as a joke, but didn’t know that he would take it seriously.

“Come on _Grant_ ,” she cooed, tapping her lips. “You have to!”

“Skye,” he protested, trying to sound like his usual impatient self, but she didn’t miss the way he seemed to be glowing. So when he wouldn’t bend down to kiss her, she stood up on her toes and kissed him anyways.

She was pleasantly surprised when he placed his hands on her hips, and continued kissing her despite his initial reluctance. She looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss a little, testing his personal boundaries. His teeth grazed her lower lip, and she smiled against the kiss.

“Ahem,” coughed Simmons, who had been able to sneak up behind them while they had been distracted. Ward jumped away from Skye as if she were made of acid all of a sudden. “Oh don’t worry, I won’t tell Coulson. I just need to get by.”

“Who knew you were such a good kisser? Thanks for keeping that one to yourself,” she teased, following Simmons down to the lab, leaving her training forgotten with Ward.

 


	2. Holiday Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skye and ward decide to watch a movie but not without a heart-to-heart first

“Let’s watch a movie,” she suggests, cornering him in the kitchen where he was pouring kale chips into a bowl. She had teased him about it enough times that just a pointed look from her would get him rolling his eyes. “We have like, nine hours to kill, and if I have to watch one more science documentary about space with Fitzsimmons, I’m going to collapse like a dying star and kill everyone on this plane.”

 

“Alright, calm down,” he says, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to make death threats to get me to hang out with you.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” she tells him, taking his hand from her shoulder, and dragging him into her bunk. She closes the door to ward off Fitz and Simmons, because they always ruin every movie by trying to debunk everything that happens.

 

“What’s with the sudden aggressiveness?” he asks, settling back on her bed. Since they started ‘dating’ (she wouldn’t exactly call it that since they never have time to actually go out on dates), he had become accustomed to the several bras that littered her floor, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t harass her about it constantly.

 

“I just need some time alone with you for once,” she sighs, sitting across from him for the inevitable heart-to-heart before they actually watch their movie. “I feel like we’re miles apart sometimes, even when we live like ten feet away from each other.”

 

“You sure that’s all this is?” he asks. It isn’t the first time that she’s brought it up. Last time, he assured her that they were fine, and that she shouldn’t worry about it, but of course, she still did.

 

“No,” she admitted, her eyes fluttering downwards to avoid eye contact. “It’s just.. Christmas is kind of a touchy time.”

 

He lifts her chin gently, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her cheek. When she looks into his sad, whiskey-colored eyes, she sees nothing but understanding and compassion, and it makes her wonder why she ever thought it would be better to keep her feelings to herself.

 

“You don’t have to worry about us leaving you, Skye,” he murmurs gently. She appreciates that she doesn’t have to explain her reasons with him, because he already knows them all. “We’re your family now.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, leaning forward to meet him in a slow, quiet kiss. Her eyes flutter shut, and even after the kiss breaks, she leans her forehead against his because she just _needs_ to be close to him.

 

She would’ve been happy to just sit there with him all night, with his disgusting kale chips sitting between them, forgotten, but she still wanted to watch that movie with him. She puts on Elf, which had always been her favourite Christmas movie. When she was little, she really related to Buddy, what with being an orphan and all. Except as she got older, she realized that she would never find her real parents and it just made her sad. But now, she could still appreciate it.

 

She lays down on the bed against Ward’s firm chest, and he wraps his robust arms around her abdomen, making her feel incredibly safe, and comfortable.

  
About half way through the movie, she realizes Ward is falling asleep, because whenever she says anything, his responses are limited to non-committal noises, that still sound adorable. Normally, she would’ve smacked him or something similar, but now, she’s just happy to have him to herself for a while, and she dozes off as well, leaving their movie forgotten.


	3. Christmas Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to do a bunch of the fics so I combined them into one chapter

Their Christmas tree consumes their modest living room, but Skye doesn’t mind at all. She practically counts down the hours that she has to wait for it to completely thaw from being out in the cold, but passes it off by pretending to be busy.

 

When it finally comes time to decorate the tree, Ward hands her a mug of hot chocolate while she finds some music to listen to. It’s a playlist of annoying pop songs that she put together, mostly because she knows Ward hates it but won’t say anything about it.

 

He puts up the lights because they both know that Skye will get tangled in them. When he plugs them in, it casts a yellowish glow in their dimly lit room, and she gets excited all over again.

 

When they finally finish decorating, they sit on the couch in front of the fireplace and snuggle for a while. Moments like this are rare, so they make a point of making the most of them.

 

“Our first Christmas together,” she comments fondly. “It’s kinda exciting.”

 

“It is,” he agrees, pressing his lips to the crown of her head.

 

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door, and she doesn’t miss the way that Ward searches the room for any weapon. Domestic life never suited him, and she understands why. She sets her mug on a coaster on the coffee table so she doesn’t spill it when she gets up.

 

“Shit,” she curses, causing Ward to give her a look. “I forgot I invited Fitzsimmons for dinner.”

 

“Like, Christmas dinner?” Ward asks, sharing her concern. She nods grimly. “We don’t have anything made.”

 

“No shit, super spy,” she snaps, casting him an apologetic look as soon as the words leave her mouth. They knock again, and she presses the heels of her hands to her forehead. “What are we gunna do?!”

 

“We’ll figure it out, just go let them in,” he says, pushing her in the direction of the door.

“Hey!” she says in her best cheerful tone, and by the look on Simmons’ face, she knows that she’s been compromised already.

 

“What have you done now?” her friend asks in a knowing tone. Fitz stands there awkwardly, staring at the two of them.

 

“Kinda sorta forgot you were coming,” she admits guiltily, staring down at her feet to avoid eye contact. “We put up the tree today and I got carried away, and yeah.”

 

“Oh,” says Simmons, peering around her to look at the tree. “It’s beautiful!”

 

“Thanks,” Skye replies sheepishly, stepping aside to let them in. “So we don’t really have any supper made...”

 

“Oh don’t worry about it,” says Fitz, piping up from beside Simmons as they peel their shoes off. “We’ll just order something.”

 

So they order Chinese food, and sit around the television and watch X-Files. Ward insists that it’s cheesy, but Fitz and Simmons are too engrossed in their squabbling to care. After dinner, they all go outside for a snowball fight (Ward makes a point of forcing Skye to wear a hat and scarf even though it’s not that cold. Honestly, it’s like he thinks she’s seven years old). Fitz and Simmons leave shortly after Skye and Ward take them down at snowball-dodgeball, insisting that it’s not because they’re sore losers or anything.

 

“We didn’t hang our stockings,” Ward realizes, picking them up off the coffee table and passing one to her. He mounted the hooks over the fireplace the day before, but decided to wait to hang the stockings.

 

They hang their stockings side by side, and Ward puts his arm around Skye’s shoulders. She twists around and stands on her toes to kiss him, and she thinks about how she’s finally found her forever family.

 

 


	4. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ward is skye's secret santa

“You were my secret santa?” she asks incredulously, admiring the silver bracelet on her wrist. “Who knew you had such good taste.”

“It’s nothing,” he responds, brushing it off. But she knows him, and she knows that he probably went out of his way to find it. 

“Come on, I want to give you something,” she says, tugging on his wrist. She practically drags him into her room, locking the door behind her. 

She doesn’t hesitate when she captures his lips with hers, and is relieved when he kisses her back. Her hands are fisted in the front of his shirt, while his hands settle on her hips, holding her close to him. Her teeth graze his lower lip and he parts his lips obligingly. 

“Babe,” he mutters against her lips as she undoes his belt. It’s a warning, but she elects to ignore it. 

“It’s okay,” she says, hesitating for a moment. They’ve been dating for about a month, and of course they’ve had sex before, but never on the plane. Apparently that was about to change.

“It’s not that,” he protests, grabbing her wrists. “This bunk is just anything but soundproof. Come with me.”

He fastens his belt and leads her out of the bunk (relieved to find that the team has retired to their stations), and down to the interrogation room. He locks the door behind them and she pulls out her phone to disable the surveillance cameras.


	5. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive lost track of this entire thing so here we go

She regretted her decision the second that the snowball left her gloved hand, and cringed as she watched it fly at Ward’s shoulder. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

As the snowball made contact with his shoulder, an unsuspecting Ward turned with death in his eyes. Her hands flew upwards above her head, but he’s never been the forgiving type. A variety of curses swam through her mind, especially as he bent down to ball up some snow in his hands.

 

“Grant, don’t do this,” she pleaded as he packed the snow together tightly. “It was an accident, I swear!”

 

“I’m just leveling the playing field, Skye,” he said in a sickeningly sweet tone. She thought of how bulky his arms were and how hard he could probably throw. “Fair’s fair.”

 

The snowball was coming at her, and there was nothing she could do about it. When it hit her arm, she grabbed at the point on her hip where it had hit her, surprised by his snowball-throwing abilities. But he was a fool if he thought she wasn’t going to play him worse than Romanoff.

 

“Grant!” she cried  as she fell to her knees, forcing tears into her dark eyes. “I think there was a rock in that- holy shit- Grant!”

 

Sure enough, he rushes to her side, crouching beside her in the snow. She looks into his eyes and her lip quivers as she tries to keep from laughing.

 

“You’re so full of shit,” he laughs, and she can’t contain it anymore. She lifts a handful of snow to his face, and the look on his face is so priceless, she feels like she might die from laughing so hard.

 

In retaliation, he takes both his hands and dumps snow in the hood of her black, SHIELD jacket, and pulls it over her head. She shrieks, and brushes the snow off as best she can. And then she feels Grant’s bare hand brushing her cheek. She leans into it, even if they were just fighting only a minute ago.

 

“You’re so predictable,” she mumbles fondly, scooting closer to him.

 

“That could be a problem,” he muses, and she smiles.

 

“Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me,” she assures him, and she can feel his warm breath on her cold skin before he kisses her.

 

 


End file.
